The invention relates to tools used as an aid to anglers in tying flies and, more specifically, in securing the tying thread to the hook shank and forming what is known as a whip finishing knot, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,226.
Various tools have been proposed and some are being successfully used by anglers for tying flies. Generally the use of these tools are fairly difficult to master and require considerable skill and training to produce quality fly heads. Some are peculiarly designed for either right hand or left hand users and for small and large hooks.